IOS: Hour of Compensation/Rules
RULES AND REGULATIONS Hour of Compensation Magic Duels iOS Tournament __TOC__ EVENT FORMAT The tournament is divided into two stages: First stage swiss rounds, blind matches Players play with any of their submitted decks (one per match). Decks will be released on the Wiki as they are played, and all decks will be released before the second stage starts. All matches are best of 3. Second stage Top 8 Keys, revealed decks Players must choose one of their submitted decks for this stage and keep it till the end of the tournament. All matches are best of 5. DECKLIST SUBMISSION We are taking a different approach to the format. So, each player gets to submit 3 different decks out of which they will have to choose one per match during the first stage of the tournament. Upon progressing into the top 8, players are to select one of their submitted decks for all top 8 rounds. Once you have settled on your decklists, make sure to submit them via email to the following address: The.hour.of.compensation.ios@gmail.com The final day to submit your decklists is GMT 23:59 September 2, 2017. Entries past the above date will not be included in the event. When all submissions have been received we will announce the pairings for the first round. The email with your decklists submission needs to be in the following format: *Email subject line: Tournament nickname *'iCloud email address: for pairing purposes, this information will not be disclosed publicly.' *Your contact information (Discord / Reddit / NGA / Twitch / YouTube) *GMT time zone *Deck lists with name and type classification (example: Gruul Energy Aggro, Monsters Inc. Control, My huge black croc Midrange, be creative!) The decks you will be using must be delivered in this format : 3 Harnessed Lightning 2 Aethersphere Harvester 4 Swamp etc. We encourage you to use the magicduelshelper to avoid typos on the card names, just remember to make your deck private –just for the duration of the tournament– and to deliver the list without the “x” before the card name: ILLEGAL CARDS For playing an illegal card (i.e. a card that is not on your submitted decklist), a maximum of 3 penalties can be received: *First penalty: game forfeit *Second penalty: match forfeit *Third penalty: event disqualification, public humiliation, sex change. It is recommended to create special copies of your decks and giving them unique names, in order to avoid modifying them by mistake. There is no statute of limitations on this, though decisions will not be retroactively reversed. RECORDING / STREAMING Recording and/or streaming games during the swiss rounds is not required, though it is highly recommended in case there is need of arbitration. Without any footage to review a match cannot be arbitrated, so if there are any discrepancies you will have to replay the game(s) in question. If you decide to record and/or stream, games can be recorded/streamed via 3rd party software such as OBS (or other suitable freeware). Alternatively, players can make use of YouTube’s services. If you do stream your match via Twitch or Youtube, we would prefer that you minimize the chat window for the duration of the match, but this is not mandatory by any means. We realize that many players (and audience members as well) like to interact during the match, and that is great. However, if we feel there is a perception of coaching and/or cheating, the player will be punished accordingly. Remember, this is a free, fun, tournament. Let the players play, stay out of your opponent’s Twitch stream and stay out of their decision making. If you record your match but are not able to stream, please share the footage on Discord so we can upload it to the wiki for the posterity. DISCONNECTS If there is a disconnect, we will assume that it was unintentional and the match has to be replayed UNLESS it is clearly obvious that one of the players had an insurmountable advantage and would have likely won. This needs to be agreed upon by both players, and we will need to hear from you via Discord that you are both in agreement. Otherwise, replay that game. Keep in mind, this is a friendly tournament that aims to promote a fun and competitive environment. Don't be a dick... that’s our job. But also, don’t be afraid to call an issue to our attention; just be respectful. BUGGED CARDS A lot of these have been corrected so instead of going over individual cards, here's the basic rule: you, the player, will have (hopefully) been practising with your deck for some time and you know of any buggy interactions that occur with the cards that you have selected for your decks. If there are any questions or something happens mid-game, finish the game and submit a video of the event and we will make the rules call. If there is no video available from either player and you have a rules issue, replay the game. ARBITRATION Cucho Lambreta and Mortivore666, are the judges for this tournament. All rules, arbitration, prize distribution, demerits, etc., will be conducted by them for the entirety of the event and all decisions are final. If you are recording/streaming and there is a need for arbitration, finish the games and match and send us the footage with details and time stamps so we can arbitrate the issue as fairly as possible. If you and your opponent are not recording/streaming and you require arbitration, you need to replay that game as we have no means of arbitrating. It pays to record/stream. CHEATING Don't cheat. It’s that simple. This includes stream sniping, taking advice from your audience while on Twitch (also known as coaching), someone else watching your opponent’s gameplay and feeding you information, etc. The penalty for cheating, whether it is defined in the rules as written or defined at a later date, is immediate DQ and ban from the event at the organisers’ discretion. If you suspect it could be cheating, you probably shouldn't be doing it. If you have questions about it, PM us on Discord as soon as possible. If you think your opponent is cheating or has an illegal deck list and you are recording/streaming, send us the video with the time stamp of the occurrence. If you are not recording/streaming, try and take a screen-shot of the offence and send it to us. LEAVING THE EVENT The event takes a long time from start to finish to wrap up and no one can predict the future. Things happen; real-life syndrome gets the best of us, and it’s to be expected from time to time. Nonetheless, we would like to set several criteria for leaving the event. If you have to leave prior to completion of the first stage, contact us. If you have to leave in the middle of a round, contact us and your opponent, letting us know you are conceding and dropping from the event. The major takeaway is that when someone leaves the tournament, any opponents that person has played will have a harder time having a fair chance of getting into the top 8. If you can, play for glory, play your matches, and give your opponent's the best shot you can. WHEATON'S LAW Don't be a dick. Seriously. Your job is to have fun and try not to get turned into a zombie. If you have a problem with the gameplay, getting together with your opponent, the way something went down in the game... whatever the problem, the correct answer is to let us know and we will deal with it. If any play, interaction, bug, etc., gets under your skin, puts you on tilt, gets you salty, whatever... stop and give yourself 5 minutes between a game to chill and get your head on straight. This is a friendly competition, so treat everyone with respect (including yourself). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tournament Category:IOS Tournament Category:Hour of Compensation